Just One
by Kayasuri-n
Summary: Moments in the lives of the Titans. [One Sentence Challenge]


This was written to prove that a) I can bend the rules of grammar as well as anyone else and b) that just because I can write long stuff, I can also write really, really short stuff… like only one sentence for each prompt.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Honestly? I don't want to. I have too much fun playing with them…

**1. 2 a.m.  
**It's late when he goes to bed, and just before he completely gives into sleep Robin thinks about what he's done and what needs to be done, but he's asleep before he can get up and worry again.

**2. Metaphor  
**The next person who compares her eyes to amethyst is going to get it, Raven decides, and tears up the fan letter.

**3. Sky  
**It's an escape, and Starfire doesn't think she'll tell anyone just why she likes being between the Earth and outer space so much, but like this she can really _fly_.

**4. Lost scene  
**"No, I say we call a vote, who's the leader," and five minutes later, Robin's grinning triumphantly.

**5. Degrees  
**Robin has only one disappointment with being a superhero, and that's being unable to go to college or university, since he'd _promised_ his parents he'd get a degree.

**6. Seize the day  
**It's the most cliché phrase Raven can think of, so why's she smiling at the green boy who's just said it?

**7. Opposite  
**They're completely different and maybe that's why they clash, but they're so alike that there's no choice but to argue, sometimes it just gives Terra a headache when she and Raven talk.

**8. Passions run  
**He knows he should put a stop to it, but it's such a rush that he doesn't want to stop, only when the mask is torn away does he realize how he's lost control of the situation.

**9. Connection  
**Raven didn't mean it, but when she entered Robin's mind she created a connection, and after a little while she got used to the odd thought from him, except when he thought that meant he was allowed to go poking through _her_ mind.

**10. Lull and storm  
**He's not sure which he likes better, when the criminals are locked up or when they're all loose and they're trying to do seven different things at once.

**11. Animal  
**Beast Boy doesn't eat meat because he's been a cow or a chicken or a pig, he doesn't eat meat because the overpowering instincts inside him come from predators, and he has to prove, if only to himself, that he's _not_ an _animal_.

**12. Children  
**If you thought about it they weren't adults, they weren't old enough to vote, but the world never looked on them as lost, frightened children who'd gravitated to each other, the world saw only the heroes they pretended to be.

**13. We all float on  
**It's just a lazy day of watching TV, playing video games, and doing nothing, it feels like they're floating in a little bubble of peace for once.

**14. Chess  
**Cyborg doesn't play chess because his brain is half computer, and if he plays just once he'll never be able to loose again.

**15. Duty  
**It's his duty, he thinks, but sometimes he gets so _tired_ of fighting.

**16. Rip  
**Raven hears the unmistakable sound of ripping cloth when Slade grabs her cloak, and she can only think of what the monks of Azarath would think if they saw her now.

**17. Missing time  
**Starfire went through time and she's happy to be back, but she finds herself missing that other time and the Robin- Nightwing- that had been there.

**18. Crest  
**The H.I.V.E academy has no uniform, and Jinx likes it for that, she just doesn't know why that goddamn H has to be on everything, pencils, paper, and her toothbrush!

**19. Itch  
**Sometimes Cyborg thinks his arm's itching and it takes a minute to realize that really, he'll never itch again.

**20. Explode  
**He doesn't loose his temper in the hall, no matter what anyone thinks, he doesn't explode until later.

**21. Rise  
**Robin doesn't know what he's trying to reach any more, just that he has to get better then we was and the only way to do it is keep climbing the mountain.

**22. Crumble  
**Terra doesn't know what to do when she's walking along the highway; every rock she makes just falls apart so there's nothing to keep her attention from aching feet or how alone she feels.

**23. Range  
**Beast Boy's been singing the same song for hours now, and no one knows why he's suddenly gotten stuck on the line "home, home on the range" but if he doesn't stop it right now they're going to lock him in the basement.

**24. Fight/flight  
**Every time he jumps to Robin's "Titans Go" he's got to struggle with instincts; every part of him wants to run away but he knows that if he's cornered, every part of him will want to fight instead; can't his instincts just choose something and stick with it?

**25. Acid  
**During a minor fight with some idiot Cyborg manages to loose an arm and it falls into a vat of acid; he hadn't realized his arm would come out _green_ like that; "Hah, can't call me names now," Beast Boy cheers.

**26. Color  
**If anyone really thought about it, gray was really a weird skin color, but when you had a orange skinned alien, green changeling, metal man, and crazy martial artist human, gray seemed like the most normal color in the world.

**27. Give  
**He never waits but just takes what he wants; it's no fun to receive anything.

**28. Needle  
**Raven is at first surprised when she discovers an aptitude for knitting, but in the end she's resigned to making the entire team scarves that match their costumes.

**29. Locks  
**On Tamaran, all doors are open, so Starfire is surprised when she can't open Robin's door, "Starfire, it's three in the morning, what do you _want_?"

**30. Slope  
**Starfire explains feeling emotion like running down a hill, the further you go the easier it is and the faster you go; "I don't think I can do that," Raven says.

**31. Correspondence  
**He's surprised when he gets the letter in the mail, but in the end what's so odd about it, they just trade insults through paper and pen instead of words, hexes, and sonic blasts.

**32. Linger  
**The first time Robin sees Starfire fighting, his eyes are caught; that's his undoing because the next thing he knows she's _kissing_ him.

**33. Charm  
**Beast Boy can charm a starving lion away from its meal, so why can't he charm Raven into smiling?

**34. Roads  
**If all roads lead to Rome, then _where are they_?

**35. Hunger  
**She hungers not for food, safety, or even her friends; sometimes all she wants is her parents and for them to tell her she's done well.

**36. Reciprocity  
**After a while, no one's keeping score, when they rescue each other they're just being selfish.

**37. Kind  
**"I'm not kind," she says, and then she heals the wound she gave him just minutes earlier.

**38. Fruity  
**It's kinda fruity, he thinks, then he wrinkles his nose and wonders just _what_ shampoo Starfire bought for the entire tower- Herbal Essences should not be near a guy's head, ever.

**39. Half-life  
**She's drifting through life, constantly afraid her powers are going to break out, so though she's not dead she's not really alive either.

**40. Comedy of errors  
**It's just one of those days where everything goes wrong, and maybe one day they'll look back and laugh, but until then no one mentions the day where doing the laundry nearly defeated the Titans.

**41. Tragedy  
**If this is tragedy, he thinks while watching an old TV show, he'd like to see just what despair is, and then he knows and he wishes he had never wondered in the first place.

**42. Hope is the thing with feathers  
**She's walking through the streets of her old home, there's nothing there, but when she sees that dove every rational thought fades away and she dares to hope.

**43. Empire  
**The Brotherhood of Evil see themselves as an empire, and at the top is a brain in a jar and a talking monkey; strangely, it's not that different from all the other leaders of the world.

**44. Turpentine kisses and mistaken blows  
**Robin and Starfire first meet with a kiss and an attack, and somehow it just seems right.

**45. Rings  
**Robin hasn't told anyone about the safe in his room, or the box in the safe, or the two rings inside the box; looking at them hurt but he doesn't dare forget.

**46. Dust  
**They come back ten years later, laughing and joking about how they've changed the future, until they realize that everything is grey with dust, maybe it's just a different variant on the loss of the Titans.

**47. Every you, every me  
**"We're not alone, we'll never be alone-" "Is there a point to this, or are you just rambling?"

**48. Project  
**It's his new plan, with different twists and turns, but Slade throws it away to turn back to an old project and decides to start again from the beginning.

**49. Adore  
**If anyone could look into her head they'd know that she cares more for them then they realize, but she only adores one.

**50. Murmur  
**It's disrespectful to speak loudly, so they just stand in a huddle and murmur, at least its better then muttering.

**51. Above  
**Terra doesn't know what's so great about blue skies and puffy white clouds, she's at home in tunnels and caves where there's a roof and if the sky falls, she can hold it up.

**52. Below  
**Beast Boy doesn't know what's so great about underground where there's no freedom and always something closing him in, but for her he'll combat claustrophobia that only comes out when he can't see the sky.

**53. Incalculable  
**He can't imagine what the team would be like if it missed a member, what they give to each other is impossible to calculate so eventually Robin stops trying.

**54. Wire  
**The phrase 'down to the wire' takes on a whole new meaning when you're trying to save the world and you have to outrace the bad guy and your own doubts.

**55. Landslide  
**Terra's first accident is when she buries her house in rock, and her parents inside, five hours later they're dug out shaking but unhurt and Terra decides what she has to do; leave.

**56. The beginning is the end is the beginning  
**When she was born a prophesy was made about the end of the world; Raven's fulfilled the prophesy and now it's time to defeat her father and for the world to start again.

**57. Door  
**There's something ominous about it, he thinks, even though apart from the tidy nameplate there's nothing different from his or Cyborg's or Starfire's, "Beast Boy, why are you staring at my door?"

**58. Enemy gate  
**Raven's keeping a secret- she doesn't tell anyone that she's going to open a gate for pure evil, not until it's too late to do anything about it.

**59. Stone  
**Cyborg chooses the name Stone because it's really the last link back he has to Victor, so he's surprised when giving Stone up is easier then he'd thought possible.

**60. Bright  
**None of the Titan's are really morning people, well, except for Starfire, but then she's solar powered and to the rest of them, the sun is just too bright.

**61. Stories  
**Years from now stories will be told about them, and why there's a giant tower that looks like a T on an island not far from shore, until then they're just going to do the very best they can.

**62. Chime  
**Raven doesn't know when the wind chime showed up on the roof, what's disturbing is she has trouble meditating if it's not making noise.

**63. Laugh  
**There's something infectious about a laugh, and Beast Boy thinks catching someone's laughter is much better then catching their cold.

**64. Hold  
**"Stop," and Jinx turns, giving a wicked smile and laughing, "Now hold on Boy Wonder, what makes you think I'm going to listen to you?"

**End Notes**

Finished! See? That's seven pages in Word. Surprisingly a challenge, but… fun. Anyways, I'll leave you to do… whatever it is you people do when not reading; I'm off to go write an actual, chaptered story.


End file.
